The number of devices using Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) continues to show dramatic growth. WLANs allow users the ability to connect to high-speed services without being tethered to wireline connections. WLANs are wireless communications systems that are based on the IEEE 802.11 series of technical standards, also commonly referred to as WiFi. A popular deployment for WLANs is in an outdoor environment. An outdoor deployment presents a different environment than an indoor deployment with generally large and open coverage areas.
A newly formed IEEE 802.11 Study Group named “High Efficiency WLAN” (HEW) has been formed to study, among other things, improving system efficiency and area throughput, and improving real world performance in indoor and outdoor deployments in the presence of interfering sources and dense heterogeneous networks with moderate to heavy user loaded access points (APs). HEW's target usage scenario is a high density environment.